Comin' Under Fire
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Jaden in denial with a hormonal Chazz? How 'bout throwing in the DA hotsprings for good measure? ..Chazz x Jaden.. Slash


Here I am again, with another Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X fic,inspired by another Def Leppard song, this one being "Comin' Under Fire". What do you get when you cross a Jaden in denial with a hormonal Chazz? What if you add the Duel Academy's "wading pool" (wading pool my foot… that thing is like some ultra-deluxe hot-springs) in for good measure? You get "Comin' Under Fire", of course. I don't own the song…Def Leppard does. (sigh) I love those guys…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Jaden, or Chazz, or "Comin' Under Fire"… I do own the storyline, though.

Warnings: Plot-less One-shot, Strong Shonen-ai, Chazz x Jaden. Slight OOC-ness. If you're not into this kinda thing, turn back. You have been warned.

* * *

**Oneshot: Comin' Under Fire**

**By Neko Phoenix Girl

* * *

**

"What's the matter, slacker? You seem a little… tense." Chazz smirked, marveling on the light blush spreading wildly over the bridge of Jaden's nose.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about…" Jaden stuttered, struggling to avert his gaze from Chazz's stone-gray eyes, but the other's closeness wouldn't allow it.

The proud Obelisk had the brunet boy against the wall, both of his hands on either side of Jaden's head, preventing him from moving anywhere. The Slifer still had no idea how he had gotten himself in this predicament… and he had even less of a clue as to what the hell Chazz thought he was doing!

"Oh, you know VERY well what I'm talking about, _Jaden._" Chazz whispered seductively in the Slifer's ear. The Slifer's blush turned a deep crimson, and his heart got stuck in his throat, but he had no idea why. He was not gay… or so he had told himself a thousand times. But then, why the heck were his hormones driving him nuts?

"He's too close… too close…" Jaden thought desperately. The Obelisk boy's warmth… his scent… his aura… and his body deliciously pressing against his… they were all driving him to the brink of insanity. If he didn't do something soon…

"Jaden! Jaden, where are you? C'mon, we have to go!" a voice suddenly called out from the hallway, causing Jaden to offer a silent but eager thanks to whoever was up there that loved him. Taking this chance, the Slifer boy managed to slip from under Chazz's arms and rushed out the door as fast as he possibly could, leaving the dark-haired boy leaning on one hand against the wall, his face shadowed by his bangs.

"You can't run forever, Jaden… You _will _be mine…" the gorgeous boy whispered, before breaking out in a lecherous grin. _"All mine."_

_**Play the game, surrender to me… Baby, I don't wanna fake it.**_

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

A harsh-breathing Jaden quickly closed his dorm door behind him, before slumping down into a pile. His cheeks were still flaming, and his gasps for breath had increased with his frantic run. Syrus, who had been in the room waiting for Jay, looked at the brunet quizzically.

"Jay, what's wrong? You look really shaken." The blue-haired boy asked sounding really worried.

"I-I…" He was about to tell Syrus what had happened with Chazz, but then decided against it. The smaller boy would probably freak. "…it's nothing…" he finally mumbled, before pulling himself up, still shaking, to his feet. Resting his body against the door, the boy put a hand to his feverish forehead.

"_What was that all about…? I've never felt this way before…"_

**_Is it any wonder? You've got me comin' under fire…_**

"Are you sure you're ok?"

The brunette boy looked at his small roommate, who was standing in the middle of their room, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips. He looked really upset.

"Syrus… I already told you…"

Ignoring his friend, Syrus walked over him and put his hand to Jaden's forehead, before withdrawing it almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Jay! You're burning up!" the bespectacled boy cried. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." He suggested, concerned.

"Sy, I told you I'm ok…" Jaden insisted, pushing the younger boy away gently. "I just need to cool down for a bit…" he whispered, before collapsing heavily on his bottom bunk.

"_That's right… all I need is to cool down a bit…"_

As Jaden tossed and turned until he found a comfortable position to sleep in, Syrus looked upon him worried. He was acting really weird… Something had to be up… But what could Jaden possibly be hiding?

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

"Mmm… What a nap!" Jaden groaned as he stretched groggily on his bed, before getting up. Looking around, he noticed his dorm room was empty... no sign of Syrus or Chumley anywhere.

"Hmm… wonder where they are…" he thought out loud, walking to his meek dresser to pick out a towel. Sitting on top of the piece of furniture was a note written in Syrus's neat handwriting.

_Jay:_

_Hope you feel better. Bastion offered to help us study for Friday's test, so Chum and I will be over at the Ra Dorm with him, in case you need us. We'll be waiting for ya. If anything, PDA us, ok? _

_----Sy_

"So… they're at Bastion's, huh?" Jaden replied with a grin. Looking over at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser, he noticed it was about 5:30 P.M. "Well, it's not too late… I could drop by… after a dip at the wading pool."

He had wanted to take a dip at the school wading pool for quite some time now. Syrus and Chumley had, though, and they told him it was just amazing; they told of steaming water, exotic plants, and lots and lots of relaxing; their description seemed more about hot springs than about a pool.

"I could sure go for some springs right now…" he muttered as he cracked his back slightly. His body ached and he really needed something to help him relax after what had happened earlier today…

He shuddered involuntarily as he remembered how Chazz's body had been pressed against his… how his warm breath tickled his skin… how his husky voice sent shivers down his spine.

"_What's the matter, slacker? You seem a little… tense."_

"Agh! Why the heck am I blushing? It's almost as if I like him!" Jaden hid his face in his hands as a bright red tinted his cheeks.

But if he didn't like Chazz, why was he blushing right now? Why was he even thinking about the other boy the way he was?

All he knew was that something took over his senses when Chazz was around him… something that made all the blood rush to his face, and that made his heart pound…"

"Maybe I do like him…" Jaden suddenly whispered to himself, before shaking his head with a groan.

All this thinking was too much for his simple mind. It was all too confusing.

Now he really needed those springs. Maybe then he would be able to wipe everything his mind of everything and all his problems.

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

A blissful sigh escaped slightly parted lips as the chocolate-orbed teen slowly, ever so slowly slipped into the luscious hot water, the liquid causing tantalizing sensations as it hit his almost-completely bare body. As his every muscle loosened, he let out a moan, completely relaxed. Even all thoughts of a certain raven-haired boy had escaped his mind. It felt so good…

"Oh man… this is just what the doctor ordered…"

After settling in the water for several minutes, Jaden started to loll around the place, occasionally stopping to just float about or rest his eyes. Then he slowly started doing laps in the steaming water, until he decided he had enough. Leaning against a boulder, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh once more.

"_This is great… no pain… no worries… no Chazz…"_

"Fancy meeting YOU here, _Jaden_."

Jaden suddenly froze in his spot, his eyes snapping wide open. There was no way… No freakin' way…

"_Please…" _he prayed. _"Not here of all places…"_

"Chazz!" he gasped as he turned toward the voice, coming face to face with the shmexy **(1)** dark-haired Obelisk teen. Chazz was casually leaning against another boulder, bearing his sexy trademark smirk. His lean toned chest was bare, and his towel… his ever-so-tiny towel, which was the only thing standing between him and total nakedness, dangled _dangerously_ from his hips.

Only one thing ran through Jaden's head at that moment… Chazz was just… sexy. VERY sexy… and incredibly desirable…

_**It's so easy to put on a show... **__**Your body says yes but you won't let it go.**_

_**But my passion it won't slip away... **__**Oh I'm not going crazy!**_

As if suddenly realizing his own state of nakedness, and what he was thinking about Chazz, the brunette boy flushed savagely and hid behind his boulder. Chazz's wicked smirk broadened. He knew Jaden had been eyeing him up, and that pleased him to no end.

"Come on out, slacker. Don't be afraid. I don't bite… much." Chazz added with a smirk as he tossed his soaked bangs to the side carelessly in an incredibly sensual display. Jay gulped and sank deeper into the water and behind his rock.

"_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so… so hot!"_

_**Is it any wonder? You've got me comin' under fire…**_

When Chazz took a carefree step toward him, Jaden panicked. This was bad… He had to get away before he did something he might regret later.

He turned around to leave, but Chazz was much faster. Grabbing Jaden's wrist, Chazz stopped the brunet in his escape and taking hold of Jay's slim waist, pulled the Slifer against his chest.

Jaden gasped as he felt the other's hot body against his own and was about to protest when Chazz covered his mouth with his hand. Shushing him gently, he whispered in his ear.

"Shh… don't say a word…" he whispered, before turning Jaden around to face him. "Jaden, why are you running away from me?"

The brunette widened his eyes. So Chazz had noticed…

"I'm not…" Jaden lied to defend himself, but the raven-haired boy cut him short.

"You are… But only because you're afraid…" he whispered as he slowly slid his hands down Jaden's sides, much to Jay's chagrin. "But you don't have to be afraid of me." His hands coming to rest at the other's waist, Chazz pulled the Slifer flush toward his own body. Jaden blushed brutally at finding himself so close to the other while wearing almost nothing… but he didn't pull away, instead placing both his arms against Chazz's chest to put a slight distance between them.

"All I want is you." Chazz then whispered softly.

Jaden found himself heating up all the way to his ears, and avoiding eye contact with Chazz. All this was happening so fast, and he was so confused. Chazz WANTED him? When the heck had THAT happened?

_**You got me, I'm cornered, my back to the wall…**_

"I really like you a lot. You're… just different." The raven-haired boy suddenly let out a chuckle. "Better stop myself before I get all lovey-gooey. The Chazz doesn't do mushy."

At this, even Jaden allowed himself a smile. True… he could never imagine Chazz being all "mushy-lovey-goo-like".

"No, but seriously…"

**_  
_**Jaden brought himself to look up into Chazz's gray-colored eyes. Those haunting eyes expressed such wanting, such feeling… it made the young brunet's heart skip a beat. He suddenly began to consider that he DID like Chazz... a lot. Maybe sharing his feelings with him wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Chazz, I…"

But Jay didn't get to finish what he started, for Chazz put a hand on the small of his back, pulling him forward so that their lips met. Jaden widened his eyes at the feel of the other's mouth on his own and his first thought was to pull away from the other. But he couldn't… he just couldn't bring himself to part from Chazz's soft lips… so he slowly fluttered his eyes shut as he let the moment take him away.

Sparks of lightning coursed through his body and made him weak-kneed, so he slid his arms up to Chazz's neck for support. Immensely pleased that Jaden hadn't pulled away, and earning much reassurance with the other's actions, Chazz pressed his lips slightly harder against Jaden. The chocolate-eyed boy let out a moan and tangled his fingers into Chazz's dripping locks as he felt the older boy's tongue enter his mouth, and Chazz in turn wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist again, pulling their heated bodies to press together even more.

Chazz definitely had loads of pent-up passion… and he was more than eager to let it all out. The kiss turned desperate as both young men's tongues started a battle of dominance that Jaden forfeited at the end, but not without a "fight". Hands wandered uncontrollably, and moans filled the air. The two boys found themselves controlled by lust and driven by passion.

Chazz knew that once things started, he wouldn't be able to stop… and that's not what he wanted to do to Jaden.

"Stop… we have to stop." He gasped in a haggard voice as he broke their heated kiss. Jaden looked at him bewildered.

"Why?" he asked, afraid that he had displeased the other in any way. When Chazz saw the look in Jaden's face, he shook his head.

"If things go any further… I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself. And I'm pretty sure neither of us are ready for that yet." He whispered, and Jaden nodded. "For now, I'll be content just being with you… _Slifer Slacker_." He tossed in the last two words with a smirk.

Jaden broke out into a cheesy grin. "Same here, Chazzy."

"Jaden?"

"Yeah, Chazz?"

"PLEASE don't call me that… EVER."

The Slifer's lips curled into a lop-sided grin. "Whatever you say… _Chazzy_."

"Ooh, I'm gonna _Chazz_ you up, for that..."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**_(1) _****_Not a word… but I just love it… LoL _**

Finally, I'm done. >. It's totally random, and it's really stupid… I was high… I don't know what the hell I was thinking… Oh well… Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? (Hope not. >.>) R & R, please!


End file.
